Arranged Marriage
by Zakura16
Summary: Draco and Harry are forced into an arranged marriage because it is the only way to protect Draco from Voldemort. Yaoi/Slash/Het/Femslash/Yuri. Pairings: Draco x Harry, Blaise x Hermione x Ron, Pansy x Ginny. Mpreg. R&R Please.
1. Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is only for fun.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

Announcement.

"What?" A frantic Harry yelled at Dumbledore. "What do you mean I have to marry Malfoy?" "Now Harry-" Dumbledore tried to reassure him, but Harry cut him off. "Don't 'now Harry' me headmaster. I'm not marrying Malfoy and that's that." Harry said with finality. Dumbledore sighed before sending a binding and silencing charm at Harry. Harry continued to throw a fit, but stopped when he noticed that no sound came out of his mouth. He glared accusingly at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry to do this my boy, but it was the only way to get you to listen. Mister Malfoy came to me for protection because his parents are forcing him to take the Dark Mark and he doesn't want to. The only way for that to be possible would be if he marries an order member. Since he does not want to be dominated the only options is Miss Granger and you." Dumbledore explained. "Since Miss Granger is with Mister Weasley that only leaves you."

Dumbledore broke the spells when he was done explaining. "Why me?" Harry asked calmly as he could and tried to hold in his temper he was known for. "Because my boy you are what we call a bearer." "What's a bearer?" Harry asked curiously, still trying to hold in his anger. "A bearer is a wizard that is able to bare children without the need of potions."

"I'm able to get pregnant?" Harry asked shocked. He could feel excitement and joy welling up inside him. He had always wanted a big family with lots of children, but gave up on that idea when he figured out he was gay. To find out he could have children and not marry some witch to have that was amazing. Then his joy came crushing down when he remembered that he would be getting married to Malfoy and have to bare his children.

He wanted a relationship based out of love not hatred and boy did he and Malfoy hate each other. What Dumbledore said next broke some of the trust he had for the man. "I have already singed the documents on your behalf since I'm your magical guardian and the documents have been sent to the ministry and were approved. You and would be getting married and bonded in a month."

Harry was about to complain, but Dumbledore held up his hand and continued to talk. "Since would be the dominant you'll be staying with him in Slytherin and have to eat at the Slytherin table. You would still be able to see your friends and make your own decisions, but you'll have to spend most of your time by 's side until the bonding ceremony." Harry stared at the headmaster in horror.

Not only does he have to be stuck with Malfoy for the rest of his life when they get married, but he has to spend it with him before the bonding as well. Not to mention he has to stay in Slytherin as well. He'll surely be dead before the end of the month. What was Dumbledore thinking? And forcing him in a marriage without his consent?! Surely the old coot has gone bonkers, lost his marbles, completely and utterly insane.

Why does Malfoy always ruin his life? It's just not fair. Nothing in his life goes the way he wants it to. Others are always interfering and changing his life according to the way they want it. No one has ever asked what Harry wants. But there was nothing he could do, but follow through with it. He just knew Malfoy was going to enjoy this. Hopefully they didn't have to sleep in the same bed.

When Dumbledore dismissed him he slowly walked through the halls. He wasn't ready to go to the Gryffindor common room and pack his things and face his friends. He headed outside and towards the Quidditch pitch. He climbed up the stands and sat down watching the sky. When the sky started darkening and he knew it was dinner time did he make his way back to the castle. When he entered he went straight to the common room to pack.

He entered the room that he shared with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville. He started slowly packing his few belongings in his trunk. When he was done he took his trunk and headed out. He turned around when he reached the door and looked at the room for the last time before shutting the door. He exited the common room and headed to the potion class room.

Dumbledore told him that professor Snape would meet him there after dinner and take him to the Slytherin common room even if he already knew where it was because of the pollyjuice incident in his second year. He stood outside the potion classroom with his trunk beside him waiting for Snape to finish with eating his dinner. Harry only waited for a few minutes when he saw Snape approaching him with his robes billowing behind him. He stopped in front of Harry, sneering down at him. "Follow me." Was all he said before turning on his heal and striding down the hall.

Harry quickly scurried after him trying to keep up with his long strides. They stopped in front of a stone wall that Harry knew was the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Serpent's Nest." Snape said and Harry figured that it was the password and he was right as the stones gave away and formed a entrance. Snape strode in and Harry hesitantly followed. When they entered and the Slytherins noticed Harry the chattering stopped and everyone glared at him.

Snape kept on walking and Harry had no choice but to follow. He kept his head bowed so that he couldn't see the open hostility from the Slytherins. Snape stopped so he had to stop as well. He slowly looked up to see that they had stopped in front of Draco and his gang. They were all glaring at him. "Follow me Draco." Snape ordered him and strode away towards the boy dorms. Draco and Harry scrambled after Snape while Draco sent glares at Harry. Harry just looked down.

Snape led them to a door and entered the room with them following him. "You both had been notified about your situation. This will be where both of you will be staying until you leave Hogwarts when you graduate." With that said Snape left the boys alone in the room. The room was green and silver with its own bathroom and king sized bed in the middle of the room.

Harry and Draco ignored the other and got dressed in their sleepwear. Harry sat down in the bed and felt the sheets. They were made of silk. Harry was wearing a big shirt that looks like a dress on his small frame with some sweat pants. He took a peak at Draco and flushed when he saw that he was only wearing a pair of dark green silk pants. Harry quickly climbed under the covers and fell asleep from all the emotional exhaustion he went through all day.


	2. To be a Malfoy

"Talk"

'Think'

To be a Malfoy.

'Warm.' Was Harry's first thought as he woke up. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so warm and save. He lay still, with his eyes closed so that his mind could recall what happened the previous day. As his memories came flashing back, he felt dread crawling up his skin. His eyes shot open as his sleep induced mind registered a weight around his waist.

He flushed bright red when he saw how close his and Draco's faces were. Their lips were only inches apart and he could feel Draco's breath fanning on his face. He looked down to see what was around his waist and turned a darker red at what he saw. Both Draco's arms were wrapped around his waist and their bodies were flush together.

Both his and Draco's crotches were pressed together that he could feel his morning food. Harry squirmed in Draco's arms to get him to let go. But it only made Draco pull him closer, making their crotches rub together. Harry gasped and could feel himself getting harder. He began squirming more desperately to get away. After a while he succeeded at getting free, but also fell out of bed and hitting the ground with a hard thump. "Ow." Harry groaned in pain.

As Harry tried to sit upright he pulled the covers off of the bed. This resulted in waking Draco up. Draco shot up in bed and surveyed the room for any feats. After a while his eyes landed on Harry, who was still sprawled out on the floor with the bed covers. Harry gave him a sheepish look when Draco started glaring at him. "Oops." Harry supplied as the blonde continued to glare at him. Draco's glare intensified, making Harry squirm self-consciously.

Draco took deep breathes to calm himself and ran his fingers through his sleep dishevelled hair. Draco ran his eyes over Harry's form, taking in his appearance. "We're going to have to take a trip to Diagon Alley to buy you new clothes and things." He announced before getting up. "Why?" Harry asked curiously. Draco gave him a look as if he was an idiot. "If you're going to be a Malfoy you can't continue to look as you look. I won't let you sully the Malfoy name." Draco said snobbishly.

Harry glared at Draco, but he paid him no mind. He opened his mouth to insult Draco back, but was cut off by the blonde. "Now get up and ready. We have a long day ahead of us if we're going to buy everything that you need. I have already asked the headmaster for permission." The blonde ordered before entering the bathroom.

Harry pouted at the door before sighing and getting up to get ready. He quickly got dressed in loose fitting jeans, battered sneakers and a big red t-shirt. As an afterthought he threw on a black wizard robe and waited for Draco to finish in the bathroom. He didn't even try to tame his hair because he knew it was going to be a lost cause.

When Draco exited the bathroom he couldn't help but to stare. Draco wore black slacks, black dress shoes and a dark green button-up. He wore a plain black robe that was made of silk above his clothes. His blonde hair, which reached just below his shoulder blades, was tied back with a black ribbon and a few strands were left to frame his face. All and all he looked handsome and the spitting image of the pureblood that he was.

Harry shook his head to clear his mind when he heard Draco speaking. "If you're going to be a Malfoy you're going to have to start dressing like one. We're also going to have to change your hair and get rid of those awful glasses." Draco started announcing everything that had to be done for him to be a Malfoy. "You're also going to have to learn how to talk, walk and act like a pureblood. Then there is also dancing. You were not very good at it at the Yule Ball in our fourth year."

Draco stared at Harry for a while, seeming to be contemplating something. Harry fidgeted a little under Draco's intense stare. Draco broke the stare and headed towards the door. He motioned for Harry to follow and both left the room, then the common room. They made their way through Hogwarts and towards the headmaster's office. As they reached the stone gargoyle, it sprang away and let them enter.

They climbed the stairs and knocked on the door when they reached the top. "Enter." Came the answer from behind the door and they both entered. "Ah, there you are boys. I was wondering when you would be showing up." Dumbledore said happily with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Harry wouldn't meet Dumbledore's eyes because he was still upset with the old coot.

He still couldn't believe that Dumbledore had gone behind his back and signed a marriage contract with Draco without asking him. It still hurt how he could betray him like that. He knew how much he couldn't stand Malfoy, but the old coot still went ahead and signed the contract. He still doesn't know how he was going to be able to live with Draco and get married to him.

"The Floo Network is open for both of you to floo to Diagon Alley." "Thank you, headmaster." Draco said before heading to the fire place with Harry following closely. Draco grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the flames while calling, "Leaky Cauldron." As Draco disappeared in green flames Harry also grabbed some floo powder and repeated what Draco did.

Harry stumbled out of the fire place at the Leaky Cauldron and lost his balance. Before Harry could hit the floor, strong arms caught him and pulled him against a strong chest. Harry blushed as he realised that Draco was the one who caught him. He quickly pulled away, mumbling his thanks. Draco just sneered at him before walking off to get them a table.

They both ordered something to eat for breakfast. Draco ordered tea to go with his breakfast while Harry ordered some pumpkin juice. Both slowly ate their food without talking to the other. It was an awkward silence since they didn't know what to say to the other. Neither has spoken to each other unless it was to insult the other. When they were done eating, they quickly paid and left the Leaky Cauldron to start Harry's transformation into a Malfoy.


	3. Changed appearance

"Talk"

'Think'

_**Book Titles**_

**Shop Names**

Changed appearance.

The first shop Draco and Harry entered was **Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions**. Harry didn't know what they were going there for, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with his appearance. As they entered Draco immediately headed for the front counter. A witch with silver hair with purple highlights stood behind the counter. "Hello and What can I do for you gentlemen?" She greeted them cheerfully. "Can I get an eye-sight correction potion and a hair growth potion?" Draco asked curtly.

The witch immediately did as he asked and went in search for the potions. After a few minutes she returned with two phials. "Who are these for?" She asked them curiously. "Him." Draco said, indicating to Harry. She nodded before motioning Harry closer. She handed him a phial with a purple liquid. She told him to drink it and he did as he was told. After a while his vision started to blur and he took off his glasses.

He gasped as he could see clearer now without his glasses. The witch took his glasses and banished them. "How long do you want your hair?" She asked Harry, but Draco answered for him. "Up to his shoulders should work." The witch nodded before opening the second phial. It contained a greenish blue liquid.

"Two drops should do. Open your mouth." She ordered Harry and he did as told. She placed two drops in his mouth and he swallowed. He could feel his hair lengthen until it reached his shoulders before stopping. Draco nodded before paying the witch. "Thank you and please come again." She said as they left. They headed towards **Scribbulus Writing Implements**. Harry wondered what they were going to get there. They walked through the store with Draco scrutinizing all of the supplies. Draco bought all the expensive supplies.

He bought expensive parchment that would never stain or tare, two gold quills with eagle feathers and different coloured inks. When Draco was done they headed to the counter to pay. Harry stopped as one of the quills catched his attention. It was silver with a neon blue feather. Draco saw him staring at the quill and took it for him. Harry tried protesting, but the blonde would hear none of it.

They paid and left the store. The next shop they entered was **Quality Quidditch Supplies**. Draco bought them new Hogwarts Quidditch robes. He also bought them Quidditch gloves made of black dragon hide and new Nimbus 2005 broomsticks. Harry doesn't understand why Draco kept buying him new things. He could buy things for himself.

"Obviously not, Potter." Draco said. Harry blinked a few times as he realised that he had said that out loud. He flushed in embarrassment. "Why not?" Harry asked him glaring. "Well, if you could have bought these things yourself wouldn't you be wearing better clothes that are not too big for you?" Draco said with a smirk. 'He's got a point.' He thought grudgingly. He knew that the only reason he wasn't sowing off his wealth was because of Ron. He didn't want to hurt the red-head's feelings by showing off his wealth while the Weasleys have trouble surviving with the little money they have.

Draco ignored Harry as he quickly paid for their things and then leaving. Harry hastily followed, not wanting to be left alone. The next store they entered was **Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions**. Madam Malkin was the one to greet them when they entered. "What can I help you dears with?" She asked them. "My companion here is in need of some new robes." Draco answered and Madam Malkin nodded.

"What robes would you want?" She asked them. "He's going to need dress robes in the colours black, emerald green and dark blue. Some everyday robes would work as well, same colours as the dress robes." Madam Malkin nodded before ushering Harry on a footstool so he could be measured.

He got black robes with silver embroidery, emerald green with black embroidery and dark blue with silver embroidery. All of them were made of the finest material or silk. Harry has never worn anything so fancy. After they were done getting robes they paid and left. Draco led them to a new clothes store. It was a sort of muggle clothes shop. Draco walked about, getting him some skinny jeans, button ups, t-shirts and dress pants. Harry saw that he only sticked to the colours black, emerald green, grey and dark and light blue.

Draco gave him the clothes and ordered him to go to the dressing room. "I have something to do. I'll be quick." He said before walking off. Harry shrugged and headed to the dressing room to see if the clothes fitted. After he was done he found Draco waiting for him with a wrapped package. Draco noticed him staring curiously at the package. "Later." He told him and Harry nodded in acceptance.

Draco grabbed some dress shoes and stylish sneakers. They paid for the clothes and left. The next shop they stopped at was **Flourish and Blotts**. Harry followed Draco as he looked through the books. Once in a while he would pull out a book, flip through it before angrily shoving it back. When Draco made a triumphing sound Harry almost jumped in surprise.

Draco was busy reading through a book before closing it and handing it over to Harry. The title of the book was _**Pureblood Traditions and Customs**_. Harry looked up with surprise, but Draco was busy looking at another book. The next book Draco handed him was titled _**The How's and Why's of Marriage Bonds**_. Draco left the isle and Harry quickly followed. They entered an isle filled with pregnancy books. Draco immediately started looking through the books.

Draco handed him two books. They were titled _**What a Bearer Should Know **_and _**What to Expect During Your Pregnancy When You're a Bearer**_. Harry stared at the books in surprise. By the time he snapped out of his surprise Draco was already walking away. He quickly followed the blonde and they headed for the counter. They paid for the four books and then left the shop.

They headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a free table. Harry was grateful that they were sitting. He was exhausted after all the shopping they did. They ordered some lunch. Harry ordered an sandwich, treacle tart and pumpkin juice. Draco also ordered a sandwich with Manchester tart and a cup of tea. After they were done eating they paid and flood back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Who should I pair the Weasley twins with? I prefer it to be a threesome, so the person will be with both the Weasley twins.

So far there is:

Marcus

Severus

Oliver

Lee

Angelina

Teodore


End file.
